Etoiles
by Ariane2301
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Sirius, au moment de sa mort. Il se souvient de celle, qui fût, à une époque, sa cousine.
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling, la Warner Bross ect.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Souvenirs.

Deux mots. Une phrase. Un sortilège. Et tu avais commis l'Impardonnable.

Un mouvement, une voix, un regard, et je voyais, sous mes yeux, ma vie, défiler.

Tu n'as jamais vraiment changé. Déjà, lorsque nous étions petits, il y avait dans tes yeux cette lueur folle dansant comme les flammes. Car tu étais habitée par un feu puissant et destructeur. Et ce, depuis toujours.

Tu étais ma cousine. Mon modèle. Mon aînée. Durant toute mon enfance tu avais été là, jouant le rôle de grande sœur jamais eue, de meilleure amie, de mère tantôt. Je me souviens de tes longs cheveux bruns, de tes belles boucles soyeuses qui venaient me chatouiller lorsque tu me serrais contre toi. Ton parfum, si envoûtant, tes yeux, si captivants. Et lorsque je te voyais je te répétais toujours « Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles tu sais ? », et tu riais aux éclats avant de me dire « Tu es mon étoile préférée ».

Notre relation a évolué avec le temps. Au début, j'étais subjugué par toi, je buvais tes paroles, recopiais tes mouvements. Tu es devenue par la suite, ma confidente, ma protectrice. Puis il y a eu cette année, qui a tout bouleversé, tout changé... Je suis entré à Poudlard. La même année, tu t'es mariée et tu as gagné ta place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que j'étais désormais, aux yeux de toute la famille, un Traître. Je ne te voyais plus tellement, tu avais maintenant ta vie, et moi la mienne. Je me souviens de ces fois, où j'étais intenable durant les repas de famille, il suffisait d'un regard de ta part pour que plus personne ne m'entende. Je me souviens de mes leçons avec toi, parce que tu avais tellement insisté auprès de mes parents, disant que Mère devait se préoccuper de son autre fils, le jeune Regulus qui commençait à passer un peu trop de temps avec le vieil elfe de maison. Toutes ces heures passées durant les vacances de Noël, lorsque tu revenais de Poudlard, ce temps passé devant la Tapisserie, à apprendre les prénoms des membres de notre « Ancienne Maison », à apprendre à jeter des sorts, à préparer des potions. Avant même d'entrer à l'école de Sorcellerie, j'avais le niveau d'un second année, grâce à toi. Toi, qui m'expliquais comment me comporter envers telle ou telle personne, en fonction de son rang et de son sang, durant les divers banquets auxquels nos parents et nous étions conviés. « Tu es l'Héritier Sirius. Personne, tu entends, personne, n'a un rang plus haut que le tien. » Parce que j'étais une étoile Bella c'est ça ? Tout comme Andromeda et Regulus. Pourtant, les trois étoiles se sont éteintes. Les trois étoiles ont trahis la « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black » que Mère et toi, adoriez tant. Trois Traîtres de plus, trois prénoms de plus à brûler de la Tapisserie. Et tu n'as rien pu faire. Tu as du voir tes étoiles cesser de briller, les unes après les autres. Tu n'as réussi à retenir aucun de nous. Nous nous sommes libérés. D'abord ta sœur, ta petite sœur, celle que tu as négligé, car Andy paraissait si obéissante, si gentille. Oh oui, qui aurait pu penser que la sage Andromeda avait laissé de côté son éducation de Sang Pur et était tombée amoureuse d'un Né-Moldu. Elle était partie en claquant la porte. On ne s'y attendait pas à son départ, hein cousine. Puis il y a eu moi. Mais ce coup ci tu l'avais vu venir Bella. Parce que cela faisait déjà quelques années que je t'échappais. Cela faisait trois ans que tu m'avais abandonné. Trop occupée par tes missions, trop occupée à être au service d'un Mage Noir, tu m'as négligé à moi aussi. C'est en parti à cause de ça que ma rébellion s'est amplifiée, c'est en partie ta faute. Parce-que que tu m'as laissé seul, affronter mes parents, leurs insultes, leurs menaces, et leurs sortilèges. Je t'en ai voulu, toi qui avais toujours été là, du jour au lendemain, toi aussi tu t'es éteinte, ma Bella, ma cousine, a disparu, au profit d'une autre femme que je n'aurais jamais voulu connaître. Jusqu'au soir de Noël. Ce fameux soir, où tu es venue et où moi, je suis parti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de l'écriture de cette fanfic, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Le Départ.

J'avais 16 ans, mais une fois encore, j'avais du rentrer dans la « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black » pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'aurais préféré être n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette maudite Maison. Les vacances de Noël, puis le dîner du 24 décembre, la Maison était décorée, sur la nappe en soie et en dentelle, une quantité impressionnante de plats avait été disposée. J'étais assis en milieu de table, entouré de Mère et de Regulus, et bien sûr, tu étais en face de moi. Mère, qui t'admirait tant, te posait des questions sur tes missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La grande Walburga Black était si fière de sa nièce, sa petite princesse, la seule qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Puis le sujet des lois que le Ministère voulait faire passer sur les loups-garous arriva. J'écoutais mes parents et mon Oncle Cygnus lancer des atrocités, selon lesquelles ils devraient tous être tués, exterminés. Puis, évidemment, c'est ce moment que choisis Rodolphus Lestrange, ton cher mari, pour me demander mon avis. Enervé que cet idiot m'adresse la parole je répondais ce que je pensais, sans me soucier des conséquences.

« - Je pense que les loups-garous devraient avoir les mêmes droits que nous, étant donné qu'ils se transforment qu'une fois par mois, durant seulement quelques heures. Ils ne sont pas tous des monstres sanguinaires. Il y a certaines personnes assises à cette table qui ont bien plus de sang sur les mains que certains loup-garous.»

 _Il vaut mieux tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Oups... Loupé..._

Comme je m'y attendais, ma mère hurla de rage et d'indignation. Je te fixais, mais tu fuyais mon regard. Jusqu'à ce que Père se lève et me dise de le suivre jusque dans son bureau, là, tu levas les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient glacés, distants, dénués d'expression. Je t'avais définitivement perdue, c'est à ce moment que je le compris. Je réalisais que plus jamais ma cousine, la vraie Bella, ne reviendrai un jour. Ce soir là, dans le bureau de Père, les coups et sortilèges furent plus puissants que jamais, et il alla jusqu'à me lancer un bon nombre de fois le Doloris. La torture dura plus de deux heures, voire trois. J'étais allongé contre le parquet, le tapis de Père était taché de sang. Enfin, il sortit. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger, c'est alors, que j'entendis le sol grincer, et que tu entras dans la pièce.

« - Il faut que tu partes Sirius.

Au son de la voix, étonné je levais les yeux. _Regulus ?_

\- Pars et ne reviens pas. J'ai ordonné à Kreattur de faire ta valise. Tu pourras peut-être aller chez Oncle Alphard, ou chez un de tes amis, chez Potter par exemple. »

Tu avais prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase avec amertume. Je tentai de me lever tout en grimaçant. Je te vis faire un pas vers moi, tu m'attrapas par la taille et tu m'aidas à monter les escaliers jusqu'à mon refuge rouge et or. Tu me laissas sur le seuil de ma chambre, et dans l'obscurité du couloir, je te pris dans mes bras, comme lorsqu'on était petits.

« - Merci, Reg. Je t'aime petit frère.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je me fis la promesse de revenir te chercher une fois que j'aurais quitté Poudlard, oui, je reviendrai chercher Regulus.

 _Hélas, la vie en décida autrement... Et jamais, je ne suis venu te chercher, pour te libérer, jamais._

Tu retournas en bas, voir où en était le dîner, qui devait maintenant toucher à sa fin. En effet, ma valise était faite, mon armoire était quasi vide et mes bouquins avaient disparus de ma petite bibliothèque. Distraitement, je passais ma main sur mon lit.

« - Alors tu t'en vas.

Je redressai la tête au son de ta voix, sans pour autant me retourner pour te faire face.

\- Oui, je ne peux plus vivre dans cette famille de tarés, j'en ai marre de me recevoir des coups et des sortilèges dans la tête. Les Doloris, très peu pour moi, merci. »

Sans que je ne m'y attende, tu me forças à me retourner et tu m'enlaças.

\- Saches que si tu pars, je ne pourrais plus te protéger, on se retrouvera peut-être même à devoir s'affronter un jour, ce sont des possibilités à prendre en compte Sirius. Si on se croise, je devrais t'ignorer, tu ne feras plus partie de ma famille, tu ne seras plus qu'un Traître.

\- Lâches moi. Ce soir, tu n'as rien fais pour me protéger Bellatrix. Depuis trois ans je subis ça. Mes amis ne sont pas encore au courant, mais toi, tu savais. Et tu n'as rien fais.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi Sirius, tu te prétends un Gryffondor, un courageux ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? Tu fuis, comme un lâche ! Comme un Serpentard !

\- LA FERME BELLA ! Tais toi ! Tu ne sais pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu ici. Tu ne sais rien.

A ce moment là tu eus une réaction qui me mis encore plus hors de moi. Tu éclatas de rire. Rire qui redoubla lorsque je t'empoigna par les cheveux. Ton visage n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du mien.

\- Tu vois Sirius. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu es un Black. Cette colère dans tes yeux, cette tristesse permanente que tu dissimules derrière un masque d'impassibilité et de froideur. Tu souffres, mais tu ne dis rien. Chaque sentiments, chaque émotions que tu ressens, mets toi bien dans la tête que je les ai toutes ressenties avant toi. On a le même sang Sirius, tu me trouves lâche, parce que tu considères que je t'ai abandonné après mon mariage, mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? Tu abandonnes ton frère ! Ne me juges pas, car tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

Choqué par les paroles que tu venais de m'adresser, je reculais précipitamment. Pourtant tu revins, tu te blottis de nouveau contre moi. Nous prîmes tout deux conscience qu'il s'agissait certainement de la dernière fois. Tu redressas la tête et ton regard croisa le mien. Je vis alors, dans tes magnifiques yeux, d'une couleur identiques à ceux des miens ; gris acier, l'immensité de ta tristesse, de ton désespoir, de ta solitude, de ton malheur, au milieu de tout cela, il y avait de la folie aussi. Je la voyais encore cette lueur, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est qu'elle s'était amplifiée avec le temps. Alors je compris. Tu as vécu des choses terribles, indéscriptible.

 _Oh Bella... Déjà à l'époque tu étais détruite, mais je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur des dégats..._

Oui, il fallait vraiment que je quitte cette famille, cette maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse lire ces horreurs dans les miens. Lentement, tu partis, mais avant de franchir la porte, tu te retournas vers moi.

« - La guerre fait des horreurs dehors, prends soin de toi, j'espère ne jamais croiser ta route cousin car comme je te l'ai dis, nous ne serions pas dans le même camp. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres monte en puissance, méfie toi de tout le monde Sirius, n'accordes ta confiance à personne. Même les amis se trahissent entre eux désormais. Si jamais on venait par malheur à devoir s'affronter, promets moi que tu agiras comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connus. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus Bella, je ne suis plus ta cousine, je ne suis plus la jeune fille que tu as connu dans ton enfance. Je suis une Mangemort, une sorcière au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'utilise de la Magie-Noire. Ai-je étais claire ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle perdit patience.

« - Sirius, promets le. »

A contre coeur je lui fis cette promesse.

« - Adieu cousin. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que nous avons partagé Siri. »

 _Siri_ , le surnom qu'elle employait lorsque j'étais petit.

« - Au revoir Bella, à la prochaine.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Sirius, car je suis convaincue qu'un de nous deux y laisserai la vie. »

Et tu quittas ma chambre sans un regard en arrière. Un frisson m'avait parcouru à ta dernière phrase. Je me ressaisis, et empoigna ma valise. Le plus silencieusement possible, je descendis les escaliers, ouvris la porte d'entrée, et je sortis de la « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ».


End file.
